fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Jojo
Jojo is the local food critic who first appeared in Papa's Taco Mia! He is a closer and has been one since his first appearance and is the last one to first appear in a Gameria after all the other closers. His appearance resembles a French man. Flipdeck Info Jojo is known far and wide as the premier food critic. He is an adventurous foodie that never orders the same meal twice. Jojo makes weekly stops at restaurants to sample their food. If he enjoys his meal, he will award the shop his Blue Ribbon. Customers always tip more when a Blue Ribbon is in sight. Orders Jojo orders something completely different every time he visits a shop; starting from Papa's Freezeria, one can see what Jojo will order on the customers chart, but this does not show his future order, only his past order. In Papa's Taco Mia, it says he's trying everything, and in Papa's Hot Doggeria , it says that it's different everytime. Because he is a food critic, he acts as a Closer, so his ratings of orders are tougher than that of a normal customer. Sometimes though, something about his order will stay the same. For example, in Freezeria he always orders a small cup and a regular blend, in Pancakeria he always orders a waffle (but with different toppings, etc.) If you get a total score of 80 to 100 points, he will give you the blue ribbon, which increases the tip of each customer by 2 dollars (e.g. a tip of $5.00 instead of $3.00 from a non-star customer). If it's from a customer going to 5 stars, who will give $9.00, it'll stay the same. The blue ribbon is displayed on the lobby for three days, meaning that the increase in tips also lasts for that time. Trivia *In Freezeria, Pancakeria, and Wingeria, when looking in the characters panel, there are food favourites listed for him, which changes. However, for Taco Mia, and Hot Doggeria and games afterwards, it's listed that he orders something different. *He is the leader of the closers in the parades. *Although he does not appear in Papa Louie 2, his Blue Ribbon makes an appearance as the checkpoint marker. *Along with Quinn, he has been a closer ever since closers have been introduced. *In Hot Doggeria, Jojo mostly orders kielbasa. *In Freezeria he orders a Small Cup. *In Cupcakeria he mostly orders one cupcake with a small amount of toppings and a cupcake with a large amount. *In Pastaria his orders are mostly large and he usually orders a lot of toppings that have to be dropped. Also he always orders his pasta regular. *He was the first closer to have a Flipdeck. *Just like him in Pastaria and Freezeria, all the other closers order regular pasta or blend. Gallery Jojo Perfect Freezeria Order.jpg|Jojo having a perfect order in Papa's Freezeria Madjojo.png|Jojo is not pleased in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Happyjojo.jpg|Jojo in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Quinnandjojo.jpg|Quinn and Jojo are Forever Closers. Poor Jojo.png photo.jpg|An Artwork about Jojo when he's not pleased! Jojothefoodcritic.png|Jojo's "thumb-up" reaction. perfect.png|Jojo's 'Perfect' Reaction in Cupcakeria jojohalloween.JPG|Jojo's Costume on Halloween Funny Jojo.png|Jojo in the middle of an animation Where is Jojo.png Papa's Pancakeria 7.png|Jojo's perfect order on Pancakeria Jojo.png|Jojo and Taylor, enjoying a cup of coffee, on an early summer morning Jojo.jpg|"Wow, it's rare that I can genuinely say an order's perfect! Well done!" Screen shot 2013-10-27 at 1.15.18 PM.png Perfect Cupcakes for Jojo.png JojoPerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Jojo in Papa's Pastaria. Papa's Cupcakeria - Jojo's order being taken.png Okay Pasta - Jojo.png Jojo.PNG|EightballPixels sprite edit. Perfect Pasta for Jojo 2.png Perfect Jojo.jpg|Jojo's perfect cupcakes Papa's_Pastaria_-_Jojo_with_a_cup_of_coffee_during_Christmas.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Closers Category:Forever Closer Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa’s hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People who have an Occupation Category:People with facial hairs Category:People with hats Category:J customers